


Details are Negotiable

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby takes a bump in the parking lot. It might not have been accidental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details are Negotiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allofspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/gifts).



 “Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed when he returned to the Impala and found a small dent just above the wheel. “Baby, what happened to you?” he asked, stroking his hands over the car. He looked up angrily as if he could magically make the person who'd run into his car appear in the empty parking lot. 

“I guess they didn't leave a note or anything?” Sam asked. 

“No, Sam, they didn't leave a damn note,” Dean said sarcastically. “Humans, man. Don't get 'em. Who would want to hurt _baby?_ ” 

Sam tried not to smirk as he rolled his eyes at his brother's overdramatic reaction to the actually very minor damage to the car. As he slid into the front seat, he pulled out his phone and tapped out a quick text message. 

_We'll be back in a few minutes. Someone smacked into the car while it was parked at the store, there's a minor dent and Dean's freaking._

He sent the message and slipped his phone back into his pocket before Dean climbed back into the car. 

They arrived back at the motel twenty minutes later, Dean still in a rage about the hit and run on his car. He'd ranted about it the entire ride back, with Sam making the odd hum of sympathy while in actuality not listening to a word that came out of Dean's mouth. They walked to their hotel room and when they got there, they found Cas sitting on Dean's bed with a concerned expression on his face. 

“Dean, are you alright?” he asked. 

“Yeah, Cas, fine, why?” Dean asked, confused. 

“The accident, Dean, are you certain you aren't injured?” The angel's voice was anxious. 

“I wasn't even in the car, Cas – wait, how'd you know about Baby?” 

“Gabriel told me,” Cas said matter of factly. 

Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Forgot something in the trunk. Back in a minute,” he said quickly, walking out of the motel room and finding Gabriel standing there, three feet away from the window and watching the unfolding scene inside. Moving to stand beside the archangel, Sam grinned. 

“Did you tell Cas we were in a car accident?” He asked. 

Gabriel smirked. “Might've...left some of the details of what you texted me out. Like the fact that you weren't actually in the car when it was hit.” They stood there, watching through the window as Cas continued to hover around Dean, the hunter trying to wave him off. They finally saw him yell something at the angel. Cas stopped and backed off, sitting on the bed again with his eyes downcast. Sam and Gabriel both sighed with relief when they saw Dean's shoulders slump slightly and he sat beside Cas. What they didn't expect was what they saw next. 

“Look, I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to freak at you like that. But I'm fine, dude, really,” Dean said. Cas looked up from his own lap, fixing his blue eyes squarely on Dean's face, as if trying to read him for any trace of false words. Dean noticed a look of resolve cross the angel's face and then suddenly there were strong hands on his shoulders and he was falling – no, being pulled – forward and then there were warm, soft, chapped lips pressed against his and was Cas kissing him? More importantly...was he kissing back? The thought had barely crossed his mind before he had two fistfuls of trenchcoat lapels and was tugging Cas closer to him. 

Outside the room, Sam and Gabriel were laughing. 

“About. Freaking. Time.” Sam said decisively. “I swear, if I had to deal with any more of their sexual tension I was going to lose my mind.” 

Gabriel winked. “You're welcome,” he said. 

“Gabriel...what did you do? Other than passing on the slightly altered message of what happened?” Sam asked suspiciously. 

“The dent on the Impala may have been...slightly less than accidental,” Gabriel replied. 

Sam burst out laughing. “You...you're kidding,” he said. 

“Do I kid about things like this? Sam, it's like you don't know me at all!” Gabriel exclaimed. Sam framed Gabriel's face with his hands and bent down to kiss the shorter man hard, still laughing against his lips. 

“You are a jackass, you know that?” Sam asked as he stood up straight again. 

Gabriel smirked. “You wouldn't have me any other way,” he said, pulling Sam's head down to kiss him again. 


End file.
